Erase My Scars
by SadisticEyes
Summary: Scars are mementos of what we have done and where we have been. Zuko's is just a burden in his eyes. Can Aang fix his broken prince? BoyXBoy, Yaoi. Don't like. Don't read. Rated T to be safe. One-shot.


Title: .erase my scars.

Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Pairing: Zuko X Aang

Rating: T

Warning: Fluff, slight angst, boyxboy kissing, set after the war.

Author's Note: I know no one reads these but... This is my first ever Avatar fanfiction so it is quite tame compared to what I read and normally write. This idea just kind of popped into my head during one of my weird moments. Also, I haven't written in about a year or so... so my writing is crap. And yea, it is not supposed to be **_realistic_**. It is just a fanfiction.

Enjoy though.

Scars are marks left behind to tell where we have been and what we have done. They aren't always happy memories, but some aren't bad memories either that are stirred to the forefront of the mind when glanced at.

Zuko had quite a few. Most from Azula when she wanted to "play" when they were younger. Some from adventures. Some from his Avatar chase.

But one always bothered him, no matter how long ago it was acquired.

Zuko at one point thought his scar was a mark of his lost honor. That as soon as he re-gained said honor, looking at himself in a mirror or just his reflection wouldn't be so hard. But yet, when he had "re-gained" it, he couldn't look at it without feeling the hatred he held for himself.

It was a aggravating reminder of his obsession with catching the Avatar, when in the back of his mind he knew that he was just being used and abandoned. Another memory was his betrayal of the only stable, good thing in his life; his uncle Iroh. But we won't get into that.

So even as he looked at his reflection in the turtle-duck pond at the back of the palace that Iroh reigned; since Zuko knew he was not ready yet to rule a whole nation, he couldn't help the look of abjection that shone in his eyes.

Smacking the water with anger at only himself, he watched the water ripple as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his knees. He let a wet sigh slip from his lips.

He knew he shouldn't let it bother him anymore, but the slow burn of self-loathing that settled itself in his stomach thought otherwise.

That's why when he heard light footsteps approaching, he curled farther into himself. And when a soft, warm hand placed itself on his shoulder, he flinched just in the slightest. He knew he was never a docile person, but a situation like this certainly called for it he thought.

Zuko felt the person sit down beside him and just stayed quiet. Zuko knew whoever sat beside him didn't want to bother him in the least; just was there for comfort's sake.

So... it must be Aang.

That thought rang in his head as Zuko lifted his head and tilted it in Aang's direction; good cheek pressed to his clothed knee.

Aang smiled slight at Zuko before turning his calm gaze to the blue sky. He didn't come to bother him; he just got the feeling that Zuko needed some to listen. So he remained quiet in the warm spring air that surrounded them.

"Was there something you needed, Aang?" ever the one to be polite even when grieving with himself he asked with a tired voice as Aang looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"No, but you do. Don't you?"

Zuko looked at his companion with a questionable look laced with a deep pain. Aang noticed the look as he turned to Zuko and wrapped his lean arms around his huddled form. The embrace made Zuko stiffen. Not because he didn't want it, he really did. Any touch from Aang was a welcome one; he just wasn't used to human contact.

"I am not going to force you speak about what is bothering you. Just know I am here to listen with no judgements" Aang said in a calming tone as he let go of Zuko.

A small, sad smile spread on Zuko's lips. That was another reason he hated his scar with a undying passion. He always had a inkling feeling that he loved Aang. Ever since he started to teach him fire-bending. It made him feel unworthy of loving the boy before him. It made him feel inadequate since it showed how many wrongs he made.

He didn't want to contaminate Aang with all his wrong doings. And just the thought of acting on his love left him startled and terrified beyond belief.

Zuko glanced at Aang as he felt the urge to talk about his thoughts bubbled in his throat. He tried to push down the urge.. but before he knew it... he was talking.

"I thought when the war was over... my scar wouldn't bother me as much as it used to. But it bothers me more so now then it did then" he spoke softly as his gaze shifted once more to the pond. A feeling of anguish crashed over him like a wave, but he kept on.

"I thought since I was helping defeat what cause it, I would be able to look at myself and not feel like a monster. I know we should remember the bad that we have done in our life, and learn from it... but.." he touched his marred cheek with warm fingertips "it just keeps taunting me... making sure I still I suffer..." Zuko fell silent as his hand fell limp back to the ground.

A soft, smaller hand grasped his own hesitantly. Zuko looked down at the two hands entwined then up to Aang. He took in the slight blush on his soft cheeks, plump lips, the emotions swirling in sliver eyes and the bold tattoos that stood against warm, olive skin. One word to describe Aang...

Beautiful.

Golden eyes widened when Aang leaned over a kissed his scarred cheek under his eye chastely. Zuko felt a warm blush creep across his nose and cheeks. Aang smiled nervously as he pulled back.

"Come with me" Aang whispered as he stood up and pulled Zuko with him. Zuko nodded mutely and walked behind Aang. He noticed the slight shake Aang had and how his hold on his hand tighten ever so slightly. What could Aang want to show him?

They approached Aang's temporary room and entered. Aang reluctantly let go of Zuko's warm hand to go and pull a small bottle decorated in water designs from his bag. Turning back to Zuko, he led him to the bed and got him to sit on the edge. Kneeling down in front of him, he opened the bottle and bended the water around his hand.

Zuko felt his eyes widen once again as his curiosity and hopes rose unwillingly.

"What..."

"Katara told me about what she was going to do for in Ba Sing Se... so I got her to teach me to heal and got some water from the spirits.."

Aang looked Zuko in the eyes "I want to do everything I can for you Zuko. And if that means healing your scar, then I will" Zuko sat stunned. Aang would do that for him? Of all people, him? A broken boy with feeling that shouldn't be... He felt his hopes rise even farther.

But then he remembered what Katara said.

"Would it even work...?"

"I don't know for sure, but it is worth a try, right?" Zuko nodded and closed his eyes as he saw Aang's water covered hand approached.

For the first few seconds he felt nothing.

Then he felt a tingling sensation where his scar is. He felt the skin slowly flatten back and his eye loosen to a relaxed state of close. He felt Aang's had retract and opened his eyes.

Sunset gold met smiling sliver as Aang leaned forward and hugged Zuko softly once more. He then got up and lead the fire bender to a nearby mirror.

Zuko stared at his reflection in shock. He thought he would never see the day where he couldn't even tell there was ever a scar that marred his face and ear. Shaking with disbelief, he brought his fingertips to his cheek once more and ran them over the smooth, pale skin. A smile spread slowly across his face as he looked at Aang's smile reflection in the mirror.

Turning to said boy, he cupped supple cheeks and left a warm, tender kiss on velvet lips. Aang's eyes widened before closing as he kissed back and draped his arms on Zuko's shoulders.

Pulling back all too soon, Zuko rested his forehead on Aang's and whispered "Thank you... so much. Thank you" Zuko the kissed his arrow and hugged him tightly, to never let go.

"Anything for you, my prince"

.end.

Author Note End: I know that Aang isn't actually able to heal with water in the show, but it is a nice thought, ne?

And I do realize that this is no where near possible. Or would ever happen. But that is the joy of writing fanfictions. So if you feel the **_need _**to tell me, then don't.

Sorry, just first review of this story and I get told that. Not helping my writing confidence.

Hope you enjoyed and please if you have time, review.

Thank you to anyone that read this.


End file.
